Always and Forever
by C.K. degu
Summary: Years after their high school days, Nathan and Haley seem to have the perfect life. But not all that glitters is gold. Some Brucas and Jeyton, too.COMPLETE
1. Road Trip

Standard disclaimers apply.

Summary: Years after their high school days, Nathan and Haley seem to have the perfect life. But not all that glitters is gold. Some Brucas and Jeyton, too. )

Always and Forever

Chapter One: Road Trip

Peyton watched the countryside fly by as they sped down the road in the Scott's van, the only one big enough to accommodate all of them and all of their things. They were on their way to Mariana Bay, where Haley was having a concert in a couple of days. Lucas and Brooke were invited, along with Peyton and Jake. The trip itself took a few hours, and Peyton was feeling sleepy.

"Tired?" Jake asked beside her. Peyton yawned and nodded. She laid her head on his shoulder to take a nap. Before she closed her eyes, she decided to take a look at the people surrounding her.

Sitting in front of her, cuddled up to each other were Lucas and Brooke Scott. The couple was just married, having just come back from their honeymoon. Brooke was now one of the rising names in the fashion industry, and although she wasn't at the top yet, she was pretty happy where she was right now. Being married to the second draft pick of the NBA wasn't too bad either.

Sitting behind them were Peyton and Jake. They have been dating for quite a while now, ever since he came back with Jenny on their High school Graduation. Now, she and Jake lived together in Haley and Brooke's old apartment, and was the only couple that never left Tree Hill. Jenny was sleeping on Peyton's lap, a pretty girl of fourteen now. Just a couple years back, Peyton wholeheartedly adopted Jenny as her daughter, and nothing would have made Jake happier, except of course, marrying Peyton, the owner of the hottest club in the state (Tric, which Karen gave her as a graduation gift) and one of the biggest and most sought- after record collections within the area.

Sitting beside Jake and Peyton was Haley and her youngest daughter, Karen, who was sleeping against her mother as she chatted with Brooke. Haley was now one of the bigger names in the music industry, and along with her husband Nathan, the NBA's first draft pick, had become quite popular. Nathan and their oldest daughter, Katrina, were sitting up front, as Nathan was driving for a third of the trip.

"Daddy, picture!" Katrina exclaimed, taking yet another picture with herself and her father, something Nathan never objected to. Peyton smiled and went to sleep, not before hearing Karen asking her mother how long until they reached Mariana Bay.

"A couple of hours, baby, go back to sleep," Haley coaxed her daughter, who closed her eyes.

"When was Karen born?" Brooke later asked, as she and Lucas bought more snacks from the gas station before Lucas drove the remaining hour to the Bay.

"A little over a year after Katrina," Lucas answered, "Why?"  
"Nothing," Brooke said, looking outside, seeing Karen and Haley enjoying a cup of Starbucks while Katrina and Nathan were on the other side of the snacks shop, bonding over hotdogs. Jake and Peyton drove the car to the parking lot of the Snacks shop, honking the horn for them to know that they could go. Nathan and Katrina made their way to the car, Nathan staying outside for a while to wait for Haley and Karen as Lucas got in the front seat with Brooke at the passenger side. Peyton saw Nathan give Haley a peck on the cheek before they got in the car together. Karen sat between her mother and Jenny, the two of them whispering and giggling with Katrina, who was sitting beside her father and Haley's other side.

"One more hour to Mariana Bay, girls," Brooke called over her shoulder, "would you like some sustenance as we go?" she asked, holding out a bag of Ruffles and French Onion dip, their favorite.

"YES!" Jenny, Katrina and Karen said simultaneously, making all the adults smile. Brooke opened the bag and passed it to the kids, as Lucas turned on the radio to the lamest station in the airwaves.

"_We're off to see this wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz…"_

"Lucas!" Brooke exclaimed, changing stations.

"_You love my lady lumps, in the back and in the front, My humps, my humps my humps..."_

"Brooke!" Nathan, Haley, Peyton and Jake exclaimed, covering their kid's ears.

"Mommy, what's a hump?" Karen asked.

-End Chapter One-


	2. Seeing Something Off

Standard disclaimers apply.

Summary: Years after their high school days, Nathan and Haley seem to have the perfect life. But not all that glitters is gold. Some Brucas and Jeyton, too. )

Always and Forever

Chapter Two: Seeing Something Off

A few hours later, they had arrived. With Haley pointing out directions, Lucas drove them into the Yacht Club where they would be staying.

Ignoring the paparazzi, which Peyton and Jake found a little strange, the group went inside to their hotel suite.

"Wow," said Nathan, seeing the place. It had three bedrooms, one with three king sized beds, another with two, and the last with just one.

There was a foyer overlooking the yachts, with a few lounge chairs, and there was a second floor just for the Jacuzzi. All the rooms were elegantly furnished, each room with its own bathroom and walk-in closet.

Haley had a sound check downstairs and had to go, not after unpacking all their things like a good mother.

Nathan, Lucas and Jake weren't tired after the three hour drive, so they went to the indoor basketball court to shoot some hoops.

Brooke dragged Katrina and Jenny with her to the swimming pool, which, in her own words 'looked too amazing not to swim in.'

This left Peyton inside the suite with Karen, who had politely asked Peyton if she could bring out her guitar and play for a while.

Peyton was watching TV when she heard The Mixed Tape playing from the Scott's room. Curious, she turned down the volume of the television to hear Karen singing.

"_As I rearrange the songs again, it was you I was thinking of…"_

She was actually quite good, reminding Peyton that she was indeed Haley's daughter. Keeping the Jojo's Circus on, Peyton went inside the room. Karen stopped when she saw Peyton smiling at her.

"Sorry, was I too loud?" Karen asked, putting her hands over her guitar strings to dull them silent.

"No, you weren't too loud. You like Jack's Mannequin?" Peyton asked, as Karen followed her to the kitchen for a snack.

"Yup. I heard them from that 'Friends with Benefit' CD of dad's," She replied, watching as Peyton put a bag of popcorn in the microwave, "How about you, aunt Peyton?"  
"I sort of know the band," Peyton explained, "Actually; my mom and I produced that CD, to raise money for cancer research,"

"Wow! Really?" Karen asked, obviously excited to hear that. Peyton smiled and started to have a conversation with her about the CD and the concert. Karen sounded genuinely interested and this amused Peyton. She never knew Karen James-Scott liked music so much.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Now this is the life," said Brooke, leaning back on a lounge chair, soaking in the sun, keeping Katrina and Jenny under her watchful eyes.

She was bathing in paradise when something blocked out her sunlight.

"Hey, Brooke Davis," said a sultry male voice.

"Do I know you?" she asked, a little annoyed at the attention. The guy (whoever he was), smiled.

"Aaron," he said, running a hand through his blonde hair, "Aaron Sanders. Remember me?"

"Right," Brooke said, having no idea who this guy was. Whoever he was, she didn't like that look on his face. She was about to give a witty remark when Jake, Lucas and Nathan came over.

"Hello," said Lucas, coming over and giving Brooke a kiss on the lips, causing Brooke to smile.

"Have you met my husband, Lucas?" she asked him. The guy smiled awkwardly and backed off. Lucas smiled and took off his shirt, revealing a very fit body, causing some girls to look and gush.

"You saved my life," Brooke told him, "my hero."

"You're welcome, princess," Lucas said, kissing her again, then lifted her into his arms.

"Where are you taking me?" Brooke asked, as Lucas walked towards the pool, making Katrina and Jenny cheer. Jake and Nathan were swimming with their daughters and cheered along with them. Lucas stood in the middle of the pool and considered throwing Brooke in.

"Don't you dare throw me in! Lucas Scott!" Brooke screamed.

"Should I throw her in, ladies?" Lucas asked the girls, who vigorously nodded. Brooke screamed one more time before Lucas playfully tossed her into the water.

Katrina and Jenny laughed, and so did Nathan and Jake.

Brooke emerged glowering at Lucas.

"I will kill you, Luke," she said, "but before I do, I'll kill you girls first!"

She started to splash water at Katrina and Jenny, who started yelping. They would have fought back, if only Nathan and Jake hadn't restrained their daughters.

Nobody could stop laughing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Much later, Haley went back up to their suite to see what was up with the others.

Once she unlocked the door, she heard music coming in from Peyton and Jake's room. More specifically, she heard the infamous song, 'Beep' from the Pussycat Dolls and Will.i.am playing in the room.

Curious, Haley went inside, and was a little surprised to see her daughter lip synching the song perfectly with Peyton, who was doing the same. Both girls were dancing, laughing as the song played.

"Haley!" Peyton exclaimed, seeing her friend with an amused smile on her face.

Karen stopped dancing and looked sheepishly at her mother.

"We were just…uhm..." Peyton stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Dance with us, mom!" Karen asked, pulling her mother in. Haley laughed and joined in.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After that fun swim and all that dancing, the Scotts, the James- Scotts, The Jagelskis and Miss Sawyer met up at the lobby restaurant. Haley, Karen and Peyton were a little late, and Katrina, Jenny and Brooke were taking a while to change, so the males decided to order for their girls. Lucas ordered something for Brooke, Jake got something for Peyton and Jenny, while Nathan ordered food for Haley and Katrina.

"Is Karen not hungry?" Lucas asked, noticing that what Nathan had ordered were the things Lucas' goddaughter was allergic to.

Before Nathan could answer, the girls entered the restaurant. They kissed their men and sat down. Almost a few seconds later, the food arrived. Seeing that Nathan had ordered nothing for her younger daughter, Haley called for a waiter and asked what Karen wanted.

"Mom, I'm not hungry anymore," Karen said softly, but Brooke, who was sitting on her other side, heard her. Haley smiled sadly and kissed her daughter.

"He loves you," she whispered to her daughter and ordered her a macaroni and cheese, her favorite.

Brooke suddenly looked at Lucas, seemingly shocked as she grabbed his arm. Lucas looked at her, curious.

"What is it, babe?"

"It's uhm, nothing, Luke," she replied, looking at her food.

What was going on with tutor mommy and Nathan?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Later, just to be courteous, the men decided to order dessert for the ladies again. It was during this time that Peyton noticed something. Katrina had wanted a triple caramel Sundae while Karen had wanted Double Peppermint Fudge.

Nathan was only too happy to oblige to Katrina, and even requested that they add a scoop of mint chocolate chip ice cream. Before he sent the waiter away, not ordering anything for Karen,

Haley called for the waiter and ordered Karen what she wanted, with extra fudge, making Karen smile a little as Haley kissed her cheek. Still she looked sad, and so did Haley. Peyton chewed at her chocolate cake, thinking about the situation, when the waiter served her a blue velvet box. She looked at it curiously, and saw what it was.

"Oh my God!" Brooke exclaimed, seeing it.

Peyton quickly looked at Jake, who was blushing a bit. He knelt before her and held her hand.

"I love you Peyton," he said, "from the moment I saw you hold Jenny in your arms, and the moment we first kissed, I knew I would love you forever. Will you marry me, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer?"

Peyton was just too shocked to say anything. She was stuttering.

"I…I-"

"Just say yes, P. Sawyer!" Brooke said, simple excited.

"Yes!" Peyton exclaimed, laughing. Jake slipped the ring on and they kissed and hugged each other. Everyone at the table cheered and congratulated the couple.

Jenny was beyond herself in happiness. She hugged her parents and was just too happy.

-End Chapter Two-


	3. Ophelia

Standard disclaimers apply.

Summary: Years after their high school days, Nathan and Haley seem to have the perfect life. But not all that glitters is gold. Some Brucas and Jeyton, too. )

I'm just trying this out. Lemme know what you guys think of the reason for the Nathan/Karen thing. )

Always and Forever

Chapter Three: Ophelia

Everyone was just so excited and happy for Peyton and Jake, especially Brooke. She was so glad that her best friend was going to get married to the man she always  
loved. Brooke believed that Peyton and Jake were one of those couples that would last  
forever, no matter how long they were apart, and the happiness radiating from Peyton  
was just so...perfect for her. She deserved it as much as Jake and Jenny did.   
"I just can't believe it! You, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, MARRIED!" Brooke exclaimed  
later that evening. The three girls were left alone in the restaurant, the men declaring that they would walk around the yacht club with the girls. Jake had Jenny, Nathan had   
Katrina and Lucas had his goddaughter, Karen.

"Jake can't believe it either," she said, unable to wipe the smile off her face.

"Wait a minute; you're not pregnant, are you?" Brooke asked, her hand still examining Peyton's rock.

"NO!" Peyton exclaimed, yanking her hand away, "Brooke!"  
"Sorry! Just making sure," Brooke said, looking sheepish.

"The ring is beautiful," Haley remarked,"do you know where he bought it?"

"It was his grandmother's," Peyton explained to her, "he said he would propose to me with it."

"That's so sweet," Haley gushed.

"Oh my God, I have the most brilliant beyond brilliant idea," Brooke suddenly said, "I'm  
making your wedding dress!'

"O-okay, someone is getting carried away," said Peyton, as Haley laughed. Then her cell   
phone stared to ring. It was Lucas.

"Hey Lucas…What? Where? How could you let her- you know what, its okay. Yeah, I  
think I know. It's okay Luke. Yeah. Bye," said Haley, hanging up.

"Everything okay?" Peyton asked, curious to what had happened. Brooke suddenly remembered the events at dinner. Haley had the same look on her face as she did when Nathan didn't get Karen her dessert.

"Yeah, Lucas lost Karen at the docks when they were walking there," Haley announced, sighing as she put her cell phone back in her bag and prepared to leave the restaurant.

"What!" Brooke and Peyton exclaimed, standing up.

"No, guys its okay. I know where she is," Haley said, exiting the restaurant. Brooke followed her to the suite, where they heard music playing. There, sitting on the couch, crying was Karen.

"_Oh, my love  
Oh alas, this has been such a sad affair  
Such a sad affair  
Well here I go again  
I'm sinking in my faithlessness and fear_

Everything's fine  
Everything's okay   
Everybody loves a fool  
Everybody walks away  
Everybody walks away

Oh, I'm turning over will  
and I'm cleaning up this holy mess I made  
I want to feel your arms around me  
I want to know your love is real  
I want to give you all you've given to me  
But I'm still afraid to leave, to you

Woe is me, something dramatic like I could be  
Ophelia…"

She was playing one of Haley's songs, Ophelia. Standing there, seeing her daughter put   
herself in such a reverie brought tears to Haley's eyes. Brooke and Peyton could almost  
feel the sadness emanating from this   
young girl. Haley ran over to her daughter and hugged her almost immediately.

There is something definitely wrong here, Brooke thought, they're not okay.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A few moments later, Lucas went upstairs to the suite, feeling pretty guilty about  
losing his goddaughter. One moment she was there, talking to him, and the next moment,  
she was gone. He was surprised to see his wife holding a crying Karen in her arms while  
Peyton was with Haley, who was just sitting there, looking at her daughter. What happened?

"Is everything okay?" Lucas asked them. Brooke looked up at Lucas and smiled sadly.

"We don't know," she lisped.

"Guys, I should take her to bed," Haley suddenly said, taking her daughter to their   
bedroom. Moments later, Haley came back out, looking a little tired.

"Tutor mom, you have to tell us what's going on," said Brooke.

"Yeah, what's with Karen and Nathan?" Peyton asked.

Haley sighed and sat on the couch across Brooke and Peyton. Lucas stayed where he was, looking on.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nathan suddenly sneezed. Katrina immediately looked up at her father, surprised.

"Gazundheit. You okay, Daddy?" she asked as they stood inside the basketball court,

about to shoot some hoops for fun. Katrina had been playing basketball since she was five, and Nathan was proud to say that he was the one who taught her, along with Lucas, of course.

"Yes, princess, it was just a sneeze," Nathan said, dribbling the ball.

Now, eight years later, Katrina was good enough to play against her Dad.

"Whoever loses the game owes the winner a day of servant hood!" Katrina exclaimed, scoring two points over Nathan.

"Sure," Nathan said, almost laughing as he easily made a three-pointer. He loved the look on his daughter's heart-shaped face. Her dark black hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, and her ice blue eyes were round as saucers when she saw Nathan make the shot.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Before Haley could speak, Brooke spoke first, killing the deafening silence that was in the room.

"She's someone else's kid, isn't she?"

Everyone suddenly looked at her. Even Lucas was a bit surprised and confused.

"I'm sorry!" Brooke said, "It just slipped out."

"Is she?" Peyton suddenly asked. Karen looked more like Haley every day, with her dark   
brown eyes and auburn hair. Also, there was the music thing. Karen hardly looked a thing like Nathan. But then again, the only physical similarity between Katrina and Haley was  
the shape of their faces. Karen was a dunce at sports, while Katrina could barely carry a tune.  
"No, Brooke, Peyton, Karen is Nathan's child. He knows it, I know it, and Lucas knows it," Haley said, looking back up at Lucas.

"We were all there the day she was born, remember?" Lucas asked the girls "remember how Nathan was so worried about Haley because she had to have a c-section?"

Peyton and Brooke slowly nodded, going back to that day. Nathan had seemed so happy   
that day, as if, once again, he had fallen in love with someone he had only known for a  
few seconds.

To Haley, Katrina and Karen, that seemed so long ago.

"So, then, what is it?" Peyton asked, "She's his daughter, why doesn't he seem love her?"

Haley sighed and rubbed her closed eyes.

"Apparently, Nathan plays favorites too…intensely. Katrina's just too much like him that he doesn't care that his youngest daughter is just sitting there…waiting for him to tell her that he loved her."

At this point, Haley started to cry at Lucas' words. Of course he knew all about it. That  
was why Karen had run away from him. She couldn't accept that someone else knew  
about it. She was too hurt by her father to admit it to everyone.

Silence came back to the suite as Haley cried and Lucas tried to comfort her. Brooke and Peyton were shell-shocked. They didn't know what to say or do. How could Nathan do such a thing?

"Hey, we're back," Jake said, coming in with a happy Jenny, "everything ok?"

-End Chapter Three-


	4. Everything In Transit

Standard disclaimers apply.

Summary: Years after their high school days, Nathan and Haley seem to have the perfect life. But not all that glitters is gold. Some Brucas and Jeyton, too. )

Always and Forever

Chapter Four: Everything In Transit

The following day, the day of Haley's concert, everyone (minus Haley, who had to have final arrangements and sound checks for the concert done all day) decided to explore the rest of the Bay.

With Lucas and Brooke jokingly 'adopting' Karen for the day, they had a swim at the beach for the morning, and when it started to get hot, went to a little pizza place for lunch. Nathan and Katrina

shared a Pepperoni pizza and a milkshake, while Jenny, Peyton and Jake all devoured a plate of Four Cheese Pizza. Brooke, Lucas and Karen decided to order a pizza with EVERYTHING on it, and they all finished it in one sitting.

"Picture!" Katrina exclaimed, turning the camera around to take a picture of her self, her sister and Jenny, all with pizza crust smiles.

After lunch, they all drove over to the park to rest their stomachs. Karen, Brooke, Peyton, Jenny and Katrina were all lying in the grass, looking up at the sky, when a butterfly flew to Karen's nose. Katrina at once took a picture of her sister looking cross eyed at the butterfly. Then she showed it to Nathan, who was talking to Jake.

"Dad, look at Karen with the butterfly," Katrina said, showing her father.

"Why didn't she take a picture of you?" Nathan asked.

"Well, the butterfly couldn't land on MY nose the same way, would it?" Katrina answered, "No, it can't. "

Nathan looked hard and long at the photograph. Karen looked a lot like Haley in the photo.

"You could at least pretend you like it," Katrina said, closing her camera and walking off, back to Peyton and Jenny. Brooke and Karen took a short walk.

"I hate being invisible to Daddy. It's always Katrina this, Katrina that. Normally, I wouldn't mind anymore, but I just hate it when he forgets that he had another daughter," Karen was saying as Brooke had asked her about Nathan.

"What about your birthday?" Brooke asked, unable to imagine being her age without her parents as she blew out her candles.

"He's always at some basketball game. Mom always throws this party, just us girls, and I love it, but, you know, just a Happy Birthday Kiki would be nice."

"Kiki?" Brooke asked. Karen nodded and said that was what Nathan called her when she was really young.

"Does Tutor Mom tell Nathan off?" Brooke asked. Karen nodded.

"Katrina does too, sometimes. But he just doesn't see me."

At this point, Lucas came over to the two with a basketball.

"Hello, Ladies," he said, spinning the ball on his finger, "wanna play?"

"Sorry Uncle Luke, I'm a klutz," Karen reasoned.  
"The only thing I play is a pompom and a dress," Brooke added, making Lucas laugh.

"Come on," he told them, "I'll teach you both."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Playing against Jake and Peyton, Nathan, Jenny and Katrina were very much pleased  
to find that they were actually winning by one point.

"Jenny!" Nathan called, passing the ball to the girl, who successfully scored another point for  
the team with a jump shot. Nathan caught a glimpse of Brooke, Lucas and Karen on the other court. The two girls were attempting to shoot the ball, causing much laughter from the three  
of them. Nathan had never seen his daughter so happy.

"Water break!" Jake exclaimed, jogging over to a snack stand to buy a bottle of water for his family. Nathan did the same as Lucas came in to buy water.

"Three please," Nathan said, handing money to the cashier.

Lucas couldn't help but smile as Nathan gave one of the bottles to Karen, who was all smiles.

"Thanks, Dad," she said to him.

O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

A little later, everyone was playing basketball. Except Brooke and Peyton, of course, who had declared that the sun was too hot to play.

So, Jake teamed up with Jenny, Lucas joined Karen and Nathan grouped with Katrina to play a fair game.

Jake and Jenny were leading by one, and Lucas and Karen were tied with Nathan and Katrina. Karen had the ball in her hands, and was running across the court,

dribbling, looking behind her to see if anyone was nearby. Lucas was running beside her, awaiting the ball. As she was dribbling, a big smile was plastered on her face.

She was enjoying herself, for the first time, she was having fun playing basketball.

"Karen, over here!" Lucas exclaimed. Karen passed the ball to him, but Nathan was too fast for his older brother. He snatched the ball from his hands before

Lucas could pass it back to Karen for the win. And if that wasn't hurtful enough, Nathan handed Katrina the ball, lifter her up so s

he could easily dunk it, giving them the win.

Peyton and Brooke were so heartbroken for Karen, who just looked at her sister and her father, dumbstruck. Lucas went to her almost at once.

"You okay?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, Uncle Luke Thanks," she replied, going over to Brooke to get her water.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After the park, Jake drove everyone to the Go-Kart track just across the yacht club.

Everyone except Brooke wanted to get on one of the Karts and race around the track. Lucas was on the phone when Karen and Katrina approached him.

"Ask Mom if it's okay for me and Katrina to get on a go-Kart," Karen whispered. Katrina nodded in approval.

"Hey, Hales, your kids want to get on the go-Karts. Okay, great. I'll see you in a bit," said Lucas, hanging up. He smiled at the girl's expectant faces.

"She said it was okay," he replied with a smile. Karen and Katrina cheered and raced over to the go- Karts where Jenny and Peyton were already getting in. Katrina handed Nathan her  
camera, who promised to take pictures of ALL the riders.

Once everyone was strapped in and ready to go, Peyton made everyone promise not to race. Once that was said and done, they were off.

"Go P. Sawyer!" Brooke yelled, cheering at Peyton. Jake was just too happy to see his daughter speeding behind Peyton, who was leading the group. Jenny waved at her father every time she passed them.

Nathan had taken a dozen pictures of Katrina, who was behind Jenny. Karen, on the other hand, was driving cautiously behind her sister,

with nobody ther to cheer her on driving. Lucas had gotten an urgent phone call from his coach and was too busy with his cell phone to see her. But it seemed that Karen didn't care.

Jack's Mannequin's the Mixed Tape was playing, her favorite song. To her, she was flying with the wind in her

hair, she felt great, she was blissfully happy, speeding, in her opinion, through the track over and over, faster than a cheetah.

"_as I'm swimming through the stereo, I'm writing you a symphony of sound._."

Karen was laughing as she waved to Brooke and Jake, who waved back happily. Even Lucas looked up from his phone call just to wave at her. Then she came up to Nathan, who waslooking at her.

She didn't know who she heard it, and she couldn't believe that it came out of his mouth, but he did say it. He said it for everyone to hear.

"Are you scared of the ride, Karen? How come you're going so slowly?"

The words shocked her and it pained her so much. Karen was always so sensitive, and Nathan knew that. Didn't he know that she was actually enjoying this? How could he say that to her?

It was then that Haley arrived, having escaped rehearsals for a while to spend theafternoon with her family and friends. Katrina greeted her at arriving, and Haley was listening to her daughter's narration of her driving skills when she heard Brooke, Peyton, Jake and Jenny yelling Karen's name.

The ride was supposed to be over after that last lap, but Karen didn't seem to want to stop. In fact, she was running faster than Peyton was earlier. She kept going and going,despite everyone

calling her to stop. She wanted to go faster and faster. Her foot didn't leavee the gas as she just sped blindly through the track, until eventually, suddenly, she hit the brake and let go of the steering wheel.

The go-Kart spun around and hid the edge of the track with a loud crash.

It was Nathan all over again. As soon as Lucas heard Brooke yelling Karen's name in panic, he knew something was about to go wrong. He hung up suddenly, just in time to see  
the crash. He was the first one there, despite Haley's screams.

Karen could barely register her mother's screaming as she began to lose consciousness. She felt someone reaching for her. It was Lucas, but she thought he was  
someone else.

"You saved me, Dad," she said weakly, letting her eyes flutter close in a smile.

-End Chapter-

Read and review, please. ) Reading brings reviews reviews and reviews bring updates!


	5. Dark Blue

Standard disclaimers apply.

Summary: Years after their high school days, Nathan and Haley seem to have the perfect life. But not all that glitters is gold. Some Brucas and Jeyton, too. )

Hey, um, pretty girl, whoever you are...are you still reading? Were you so bored that you had to keep reading? 9

Always and Forever

Chapter Five: Dark Blue

She had been flying. In the go-kart. She didn't have the heart to stop; there was no  
way anyone was making her, no matter who they were. She just wanted to have an escape, a  
moment of peace, without any thought, without any hurt.

Crashing into that wall was no accident.

O0o0oo0o

Her husband had been the first one there. Brooke's instant thought was to go to  
Haley, who was screaming inaudibly and crying at the same time. It was Katrina who was  
putting up a fight against Jake to get to her sister.

"**Let me go, Uncle Jake! I want my sister!**" Katrina was screaming, squirming under Jake's  
strong grip. Peyton was holding onto Jenny, who didn't know what to do. Lucas had Karen in  
his arms, she had passed out. Brooke wanted to cry. Looking away, her eyes met Nathan's.

"Happy?" she managed to say to him under the blaring sirens of the ambulance that had come  
for Karen. Nathan had a blank expression on his face, as if unable to comprehend what was  
happening. Lucas and the paramedics brought her in the ambulance, and Lucas jumped off,   
helping Haley inside. Then the ambulance left, leaving everyone. Katrina ran into Lucas' arms, crying, as Lucas faced his brother.

O0o0o0o

"What were you thinking!" Lucas yelled at Nathan, coming toward him, "you knew all of this was going on, how she was feeling, and you had to do this!"  
Nathan just stared at him, with a blank face, a little surprised at the accusation, but still, he didn't say a word. Lucas' face was hard, but he let it go. He turned away from Nathan and went towards the car.

"Lucas, where are we going?" Brooke asked.

"The hospital," Lucas answered coldly. Peyton, Jake and Jenny were already on their heels. Peyton turned around suddenly.

"You coming, Nate?" she asked.

Nathan didn't answer. He got on Haley's car and drove away before they could.

O0o0o0o0o

Upon reaching the hospital, they found Haley leaning up against a wall, crying. Lucas and Katrina were the first to approach her. Peyton saw Haley hugging them both as she cried.

"Is she going to be okay?" Brooke asked, tilting her head towards the room behind Haley, where a glass window enabled them to see Karen, attached to a few machines, her eyes still closed, looking a bit eerie.

"The doctors are still checking for concussions or any damage," said Haley, "I've never been so scared in my life."

"We're here for you guys," said Jake, to which Peyton nodded. Jenny and Katrina were stealing glances at the window, both of them seeming to want to go inside.

"Mom, can we?" Katrina asked, to which Haley nodded. Katrina pulled Jenny inside with her. Jake went in too.

"Where's Nathan?" Haley suddenly asked, wiping her eyes.

Silence. Nobody really wanted to answer, and nobody actually knew where he was. Haley sighed and ran hand through her hair. She never expected him to be like this. She didn't know he had the capacity to be like this, so heartless and insensitive.

All because he liked one over the other.

Then Jake came out of Karen's room and went over to the adults and volunteered to take the kids back to the hotel room. They unanimously agreed, even though Haley insisted that Lucas, Brooke and Peyton go too.

"Hales, we're family. We won't leave you here alone," Lucas had said.

O0o0o0o0o

They all went inside moments after Jake left with Jenny and Katrina. Once they had gone, Haley had kept herself busy, and in a few minutes she had already called her manager and told him that the show would have to be postponed to tomorrow, which was totally fine with him. Haley tried to reach Nathan, but his cell phone was apparently turned off. She was getting worried, but Lucas assured her that he was okay. Then Haley sat down.

"She's okay, right? There seems to be nothing wrong, right?" she asked them, biting her nails as she looked over at her daughter. She hadn't bit her nails in awhile.

"Haley, she's going to be okay," said Peyton as Brooke lowered Haley's hand from her mouth.

"Yeah, Karen's a tough kid," Brooke added.

Haley sighed and said that both Brooke and Peyton were right.

"I just hope she won't be too upset that Nathan won't be here when she wakes up."

Suddenly Brooke had a bright idea. She eyed Peyton, who looked back at her. Peyton seemed to know what Brooke was thinking.

"Could you excuse me for just a second?" Peyton asked, whipping out her cell phone and leaving the room.

"Me too," said Brooke, leaving with Peyton. Haley and Lucas looked at each other.

"What do you think they had in mind?" Haley asked her.

"If its Brooke and Peyton, I know its something good," Lucas assured Haley who smiled a little before looking back at Karen.

"What do you think Nathan said to make her do it?" Haley asked.

Lucas shifted his weight onto his other foot. Didn't Haley hear him?

Haley eyed Lucas, as if forcing him to tell her whatever it was Nathan had yelled over to Karen. Lucas reluctantly told her.

"Oh," was all she said, running circles over Karen's open palm. Then she kissed her daughter's forehead.

"I love you," she whispered to her.

O0o0o0o0o0o

"You think it's going to work?" Peyton asked Brooke, as they made their way back into the hospital room with pizza and sodas from the downstairs cafeteria. For the past thirty minutes, both women have been making frantic phone calls to all sorts of people.

"I know it's going to work, and Karen is going to love it!" Brooke exclaimed, "And besides, who else is going to help her get over this but family and friends, right?"

"Right," said Peyton, about to open the door to the room, when she heard sounds coming from inside.

"Lucas and Nathan are arguing," she told Brooke, who stood beside her to get a listen.

"I don't hear Haley," Brooke commented.

O0o0o0o0o0o

Haley had left the room for a while, answering a call from her manager and getting a cup of coffee. While she was gone, Nathan suddenly came in. Lucas immediately stood up. Nathan didn't seem to see Lucas glowering at him. His eyes were cast on the bed containing his daughter, her eyes still closed.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked him.

"I'm here to see my daughter," Nathan told him.

"Since when?" Lucas asked angrily.

"Lucas, leave me alone," Nathan said, "I want to stay with her."

"No."

"She's MY daughter!"

"She doesn't see you as her father!" Lucas yelled, "You left her to wait for you every day for nine years!"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Brooke and Peyton were listening intently to the argument between the Scotts that they didn't

notice that another Scott was looking at them strangely.

"What are you girls doing?"

Both girls looked behind them and smiled sheepishly. Dan Scott was looking at them with a

smirk.

"Aren't you girls too old to be eavesdropping on other people's arguments?" he asked. Although Dan was a lot older, it seemed time never affected his way of thinking. He was still

convinced that Nathan could do better than be the first draft pick of the NBA. He didn't need a

family. If only, his family was slowing him down from true greatness.

"What are you doing here, Dan?" Peyton asked, to which Brooke nodded to.

"Can't a grandfather visit his granddaughter in her time of need?" He asked, holding up a

bouquet of lilies for Karen. Dan was now a Congressman, a representative of the State of

North Carolina, and he basically had a lot of power. It was no wonder he knew that Karen was

here.

Dan shoved Peyton and Brooke aside with his superhuman strength and opened the door.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked with an evil smile. Lucas and Nathan only looked surprised at his presence.

"I brought these for Karen. Is it okay that I put them in that vase?" Dan asked, not waiting form an answer form neither of his sons. Once the lilies were in the vase, Dan looked over at Karen.

"Looking like her mother everyday," he said, "you know, I always wondered why you named her after Karen, Nathan. Is it because it's the name of her father's mother?"

Ever since he found out that Karen was born, he always made aloud his opinion that it was Lucas who was the father, and not Nathan. It annoyed both Nathan and Haley to pieces, which was probably why they never saw Dan that much anymore.

"What are you doing here, dad?" Nathan asked a bit angrily.

"Alright, alright, you caught me. It's not because of Karen. Well, it's sort of because of her. I was just going to congratulate you, Nathan. You have officially become me."

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked again as Peyton, Brooke and Haley came in.

"A few months ago, I received a letter from this dear girl over here, asking me about you. Luckily, I brought it with me. Let's see…"

Dan took a letter from his jacket pocket and unfolded it.

"I just want to know if I did something against him that made him seem to forget all about me. Your granddaughter, Karen James-Scott. Now isn't that sweet."

"Just get out of here, Dan." Haley suddenly spoke up.

Dan smiled and left as Haley opened the door for him to leave them.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

"Nathan what are you doing here?" Haley asked Nathan once Dan had gone. It wasn't that she was upset that Nathan was here, no, it was a reassuring sight, but still, she wondered why he was here.

"I need to talk to you, Hales," said Nathan.

"Let's do it in the hallway," Haley said, opening the door for him. Nathan followed her outside and closed the door.

"I wonder what Nathan's going to say," Brooke mused.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Once in the hall, Haley turned to face Nathan. Nathan was looking at her. Haley was about to open her mouth to say something when Nathan started talking for her.

"Hales, I'm sorry. There's no excuse for what I've done to our daughter. All those times it didn't seem that I cared…I regret all that. Dad was right, I was turning into him. I favored our daughters like he wanted me over Lucas. And I don't want to be like that anymore. I don't want to put you in the middle of this. "

At this point, Nathan held Haley's hands and kissed them.

"I love you Haley, and I love both our daughters just as much."

Haley smiled, tears streaming down her eyes. She hugged Nathan.

"I knew that Nathan. I just want Karen to know it too."

They kissed, and Nathan hugged Haley tightly.

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Scott?"

Nathan and Haley turned to the voice and saw that it was one of the doctors attending to Karen.

"Yes, is there anything wrong, Doctor?" Nathan asked, wrapping an arm around Haley. The doctor readjusted his glasses and put his hands in his pockets.

"Well, as a result of the crash, your daughter broke a couple of ribs, and there's been some damage as a result of that wound on her leg. It could take while for her to heal, and she may need an operation for that damaged artery in her leg. But we're more concerned about the emotional aspect of why she drove the kart right into the wall."

"She…she what?" Nathan and Haley asked, almost simultaneously.

"Yes, uhm, her wounds suggest that she drove it right through the wall."

As the doctor looked at them seriously, Peyton came out from the room.

"We want her to meet with a psychiatrist before we release her," the doctor told her, "just to be sure everything would be alright. But of course, we would like to have your permission before we do."

Haley and Nathan were a little surprised, so Peyton stepped in.

"No, that won't be necessary. The emotional aspect is all taken care of, thank you," she said with a smile and led the Scotts back into the room.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hi," said a voice upon their entrance. Peyton, Haley and Nathan looked up and were all smiles upon seeing who it was.

"Karen!" Peyton exclaimed, going over to the girl and hugged her. Both of them were smiling and giggling. When Peyton let go, Karen looked up at her parents.

"Hi Mom, Dad," she said still smiling, "my chest hurts."

"Of course it does," said Haley, wriggling out of Nathan's hold, "because you broke your ribs." She hugged her daughter tightly, and Karen did the same.

"I'm so sorry, Mom," she said, burying her face in Haley's hair.

"It's not your fault Karen," said Haley.

Then she let go, and finally, Karen faced Nathan.

"Dad," said Karen, "There's something I-"

"I'm sorry," said Nathan, "I can't believe I did this to you. I know you must hate me. But…I just want you to know that I love you. I love you, Kiki."

"Aww Dad…I love you too," Karen replied with a smile. Then they tightly hugged each other for the first time in nine years.

"You know, us Scotts have a reputation for car accidents," said Nathan, and Karen smiled. She couldn't laugh, she had said, her ribs were crushed.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

About a week later, Brooke walked into the room, as happy as a sunflower. Lucas and Karen were the only ones there that time, and they both looked at her incredulously.

"Uhh, what's up Brooke?" Lucas asked her. She was hiding something behind her back.

"Yeah, what is that?" Karen asked, sitting up.

"Oh...this little thing?" Brooke asked, holding up a small package, "it's for you, Karen! I'll put it on the DVD player."

Yes, the room came with a DVD player. Karen was back in the hotel room, resting.

Brooke popped the disc in and pressed the play button. Karen and Lucas watched intently as Brooke sat beside Karen on the bed.

This came on.

**GET WELL SOON!**

From everyone close to your heart. )

Afterwards, Katrina came on, giving Karen her message about how much she loved her sister and how much she wanted her to get better.

"Get well soon Karen. Mwah!"

After Katrina, Jenny came on with Jake, and then Peyton went on with Brooke. Then, Karen was really happy to see Senator Mc Fadden, a family friend, come onscreen with a message and a really big smile. A few messages after, Karen Roe, appeared with a message. Karen, although unrelated to Katrina and Karen by blood, always considered her to be like a grandmother to them.

"We are all here for you, sweetie, we love you."

Following Karen was Lucas, who sealed his message with a flying kiss.

A few more messages and laughs later, Haley came on.

"Hello, lovely daughter. No driving until you're fifty! Get better okay? Love you."

And finally, Nathan came on with a simple message.

"I love you Kiki. Always and forever."

Then the video ended with everyone screaming 'we love you!' simultaneously.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Thanks, guys," said Karen, hugging Brooke and then Lucas.

"Hey, Karen, there's a surprise for you in the lobby." Brooke whispered to her. Karen looked a Brooke strangely.

"Come on, Lucas, Let's help her downstairs," said Brooke, helping Karen up.

"What kind of surprise are we talking about?" Karen asked, a little bit worried.

"I swear you'll love it. It's going to be absolutely amazing."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Oh my God. OH-MY-GOD!" Karen exclaimed, shrieking madly at what she saw. The entire lobby was seemingly transformed into an auditorium, with a small stage set up at front, and Jack's Mannequin already set up and ready to play.

"And the guest of honor has arrived," Peyton said to the microphone, "hit it guys."

Haley, Nathan, Katrina, Jake and Jenny were all there, sitting and waiting for her so they can all watch the concert.

"_This is morning  
That's when I spend the most time  
Thinking 'bout what I've given up  
This is a warning  
When you start the day just to close the curtains  
You're thinking 'bout what I've given up…"_

Karen couldn't stop smiling. She was just so happy.

-End Chapter-

Okay guys, second to the last chapter. I hope you liked it. )


	6. We Belong Together

Standard disclaimers apply. Bit of a spoiler warning.

Always and Forever

Chapter Five: We Belong Together

Haley watched as Jack's Mannequin's lead singer, Adam McMahon, placed a kiss on her daughter's hand, causing her to smile.

"Get better, my dear," he said to her, his smile equal to hers, "everyone really wants you to."

"I promise," Karen replied, blushing a bit, too. Then the band stepped offstage, and Peyton announced that Fall Out Boy was here. The smile on everyone's faces seemed to get even bigger.

"That was the doctor," said Nathan, approaching Haley from behind, "he said her x-ray was clear. We can go home anytime we want."

"Good," said Haley, letting Nathan wrap his arms around her, "I don't think we're going to be here anytime soon."

Nathan smiled. They were watching from the back of the semi-stage Peyton had set up. They had moved the semi-concert out to the docks, were fairy lights and seats were set-up, and the bands playing against the backdrop of the beautiful starry night sky. Karen was sitting up front with Lucas and Brooke on her left, Katrina and Jenny to her right. Peyton and Jake and gone off somewhere after Fall Out Boy was announced, and there wasn't a doubt that they weren't together.

"I've been meaning to ask you something," Nathan said to Haley, as Fall Out Boy broke out with 'Dance, Dance'. The chairs were all literally thrown aside to make room for dancing. Pete was somehow dancing with Karen as he was playing his guitar parts, and everyone else was just dancing the night away.

"Ask away," Haley said, laughing as Katrina and Jenny were dancing together, laughing hysterically at something they saw.

"I wanted to ask…how did Karen manage to smile each day, each time I saw her? I'm not saying I'm a big thing to lose, but I just can't imagine going through life with the kind of…guilt she carried around. I wouldn't have been able to smile at all, but our daughter always did."  
Haley smiled and looked at Nathan, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Jake," she started to say, "took care of her when Jenny and Katrina got sick together. Every time they both came down with something, or when it was just Katrina, he was immediately there, ready to take Karen to the café to have a drink and let her stay over at their place. When Karen had the chicken pox, he wrote her the 'Feel Better' song."

"Is that the song with the lyrics, 'Big Bird's coming with peppermint ice cream and candy'?" Nathan asked, having heard the girls in his life sing it to themselves a few times.

"Yeah. I'm surprised you remember," Haley said, not having sung that song in awhile.

"Anyway, Jake also taught Karen to play the guitar."

"I always thought you taught her."

"Nah, I just taught her the basics. Jake taught her everything else."

"Wow," Nathan commented. He didn't know this.

Haley nodded and went on.

"Peyton was the one who taught Karen how to draw. Karen's good because Peyton taught her well. She was able to express herself because of Peyton. And it was because of Peyton that Karen breathes music."

"How is Peyton responsible for that?" Nathan asked curiously.

"When she was younger, Peyton took Karen to one of my concerts at Tric. She'd seen me perform before, but she was able to see these bands that are performing today. The main reason why they said yes was because Peyton told them that Karen was that young girl backstage all those years ago."

Nathan looked back over to Karen. Fall Out Boy had just finished playing her favorite song, 'A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me.' Pete leaned down on Karen, kissed her cheek and whispered, "you are so lucky to more than a Suffleupagus to your dad now.'"

Karen smiled a little and replied, "I know."

Nathan looked back at Haley as she continued to talk.

"Once, when you took Katrina to Atlanta for a game, (I don't know!) You forgot that I had to go to and album promotion in California. Brooke was more than willing to watch over Karen, and she was always there for everything. The science fairs, the school plays, the chorale competitions and the presentations. "

"Chorale competitions?" Nathan asked, surprised by this. He never knew she was a choir girl.

"Yup. An acapella thing. They didn't win, but Brooke and I agreed that the costumes were really beautiful."

Nathan smiled and even laughed a little as Nada Surf played, 'Always Love'.

"What about Lucas?" Nathan asked, "where was he through all her life?"

Haley smiled a little and looked back at Lucas, who was dancing with Karen and Brooke. Then she looked back at Nathan.

"Do you really want to know?" Haley asked him. Nathan nodded.

"I want to know how bad I screwed up and how I can make it up to her."

"Lucas," Haley said in between sighs, "was there for every single event in Karen's life, twice over."

At this point, Gavin deGraw stepped onstage and said to the microphone, "this song is for that girl backstage who was smiling do happily at me."

Then familiar chords started to play. The sweetest song Haley had ever heard. Karen's lullaby.

"_**We belong together  
Like the open seas and shores  
Wedded by the planet force  
We've all been spoken for…"**_

"Dace with me, Daddy," Karen said, pulling Nathan with her to the dance floor. Nathan didn't argue as he held her hands in a dance.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lucas and Brooke watched as Nathan and Karen were dancing together as they themselves swayed to the music.

"I'm glad they have their happy ending," Lucas commented towards Brooke as he held onto her. Then he saw Brooke was crying a little, tears had just started to fall from her eyes.

"Hey, pretty girl, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Lucas asked, touching Brooke's cheek.

"I'm just so glad that they're happy. I just wish that will be as happy as they are now," Brooke told him, leaning her head on Lucas' shoulder.

"What are you talking about, Brooke?" Lucas asked, a little confused. Brooke laughed a little.

"Oh, Luke, I can't hide it anymore…I think I might be pregnant," she said, crying and laughing at the same time. Lucas nearly choked on air.

"_**What good is a life, with no one to share  
The light of the moon, the honor of a swear  
We can try to live the way of which you speak  
Taste the milk of your mother earth's love  
Spread the word of consciousness you see  
We are everything we need…"**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Jake and Peyton were also dancing, unable to take their eyes off each other. Peyton opened her mouth to speak.

"Jake, when did you know that you wanted to marry me? That I was the one for you?" Peyton asked, as Gavin kept on singing.

"_**All this indecision  
All this independent strength  
Still, we've got our hearts on save  
We've got our hearts on save…"**_

"Honestly? The same moment I saw that you loved Jenny," Jake confessed, smiling a bit. Peyton looked back at him.

"Really?" she asked him. Jake nodded.

"All I want in this life was for Jenny to have a good mother and a happy life. When I saw you had fallen in love with her, I fell in love with you even more than I already had. I'm just so glad that it was you, Peyton. I can't imagine falling in love with anyone else. I'm so sorry for hurting you all those times I was away. I only hope you can forgive me."

"Jake, " Peytoon said to him, "I forgave you the second I saw you with Jenny waiting for me in the airport."

They quickly kissed ad went back to the dance, simply holding each other, smiling.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A few minutes after Nathan went with Karen, Katrina went over to Haley, who was watching them, tears stinging in her eyes.

"Everything seems perfect, doesn't it, Mom?" Katrina asked. Haley planted a kiss on her daughter's head and hugged her from behind.

"Yes, Katrina. Everything turned out perfect for us."

"**_Someday when you're lonely  
Sometime after all this bliss  
Somewhere lost in emptiness  
I hope you find this gift  
I hope you find this gift  
I hope you find this gift…"_**

-End Chapter-

I may be writing a prologue…or is it called an epilogue? (will do if you review)

Please review!

The song, 'We Belong Together' is by Gavin deGraw. I fell in love with it when my sister downloaded it. When I heard it on the show, I nearly cried, especially at the last part with Jake and Peyton…) I played it over and over to get in the mood. I did the same when I was writing the crash chapter, listening to 'The Mixed Tape'.


	7. Epilogue

Standard disclaimers apply. Bit of a spoiler warning for Pirates.

This isn't really and ending. Its kind of...uh…something else. It's a few months after the last chapter already. I suggest you read this if you've seen the movie.

Always and Forever

Epilogue

"No."

"Pleeease, Dad, Uncle Lucas already said yes," Karen said, kneeling next to her father on the couch as he was watching TV.

"He and Aunt Brooke are coming over any second now!"

Nathan looked over at his daughter's adorable, Puppy-dog eyes and sighed.

"But how come Lucas has to be the cool one?" He complained, letting his daughter pull him up and drag him to the playroom, the biggest room in the house, where Karen and Katrina put all their toys and costumes for the past thirteen years. Until now, both girls loved playing dress-up, only this time, the plots were more elaborate and the costumes more authentic. The playroom had a small theatre at the front, complete with lights and curtains. Katrina was already in full-costume and makeup, and was tapping her foot impatiently.

"What took you so long?" Katrina asked Karen, who was still dragging Nathan. Before she could answer, the doorbell rang. Karen screamed in excitement and ran out to answer it. Katrina looked at her Father and gave him is costume.

"Why do I have to do this again?" Nathan asked Katrina, as she placed the wig over her father's head.

"Because we just watched the movie," Katrina explained, stepping back as Karen came in with Lucas and a pregnant Brooke. She was five months along now. Karen sat her on one of the rocking chairs and declared that Brooke and Haley were going to be the audience for today's show. Peyton was coming over also, with Jake and Jenny, and they were all going to be part of the audience. Haley came in with cookies and milk and set them on the table as Lucas and Karen got dressed.

"Any idea what they're going to do?" Brooke asked Haley, chewing on a cookie. Haley shook her head as Jake and Peyton came in with Jenny, who had just started Tree Hill High school that fall. The Scott girls weren't going to school until the next week.

"What's going on?" Peyton asked the two, sitting beside Brooke after she said hello to the baby. Peyton had developed that habit of talking to her friends' uteruses when they got pregnant. Nobody knew where it came from, she just does it.

"The tutor kids are putting on a play," Brooke said, sipping her milk, "and Luke and Nathan are in it."  
Jenny then started to laugh hysterically. Apparently she knew what was up. She excused herself ran backstage.

"Well, at least she knew what was going on," Jake said with a smile. Haley looked back up at the closed stage and smiled. After the accident, Karen and Nathan's relationship was getting better everyday. Of course there were times when they got upset at each other, even after marriage, Haley and Nathan still fought, but still, the Scott family was pretty happy and content with their life. Jake and Peyton were only a few weeks away from their wedding, and Brooke and Lucas were all too happy with their coming baby.

Suddenly, music came from the boombox someone had plugged into the corner.

"**_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho!  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!"_**

Then the curtain opened, and they saw Karen and Katrina standing onstage, with the background of the sea against them. Peyton gave the girls the set backdrops as a gift last Christmas. Karen looked beautiful in her Elizabeth Swann costume, and her light brown hair was curly and pulled up as she was dining with Captain Barbossa, Katrina. She looked remarkably like the Captain complete with the beard.

"You don't know what this is, do ye?... This is Aztec gold. One of 882 identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortez himself. Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies. But the greed of Cortez was insatiable. So the heathen gods placed upon the gold a terrible curse. Any mortal that removes but a piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity…"

It came as a bit of a shock to Haley how well Katrina was able to mimic Captain Barbossa.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship," said Lucas, standing up in his Jack Sparrow costume. Although his voice was till a bit different, Lucas was just too funny as the Captain to let it slip by so easily.

"Jake, are you getting this!" Brooke hissed at Jake, who was nodding vigorously as Karen walked after Lucas as he pretended to look for the stack of rum and food under the island.  
" That's it, then? That's the secret, grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow. You spent three days lying on a beach drinking rum. "  
**"**Welcome to the Caribbean, love," Lucas said with his perfect Johnny Depp imitation.

Brooke laughed so hard that she had to go to the bathroom.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I think we've all arrived at a very special place. Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically," Lucas said towards Jenny. Jenny had been great, declaring she was going to be everyone else in the movie, and this included being Gov. Weatherby Swann. Then Lucas turned to a doll dressed as the Commodore that wanted to win Elizabeth over.  
"I want you to know that I was rooting for you. Know that. "  
Then, as everyone suppressed loud laughs, Lucas turned to Karen.

"Elizabeth... it would never have worked between us darling. I'm sorry... " He jumped to a table and turned to Nathan, who was dressed as Will Turner after he said that he wanted to be a character that was at least half as cool as Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Will... nice hat. Friends... This is the day that you will ALWAYS remember as the day that you..."

Everyone laughed hard as Lucas fell offstage.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So, this is the path you've chosen? After all, he is a blacksmith," said Jenny towards Karen and Nathan. Haley, Peyton, Brooke and Jake watched as Karen took off Nathan's hat (tiptoeing, of course) and said her line.  
"No…he's a pirate."

Then she kissed Nathan's cheek.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Now... bring me that horizon. humming….and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties. Yo ho…"

Then Jenny closed the curtains, and the play was over. The audience got up and clapped, laughed and cheered for the participants. As Lucas, Nathan, Karen, Katrina and Jenny stepped offstage; everyone went over to them to congratulate them. Haley hugged her daughters and her husband.

"You guys were amazing!" Haley exclaimed, laughing as she hugged them, "especially you girls! How many times have you seen 'Pirates of the Caribbean?"  
"One too many times," Nathan said, taking off his wig with a smile, "they knew everything."

"Yeah Dad, but YOU knew the lyrics of the song," Karen said.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey, uhm, Luke?" Brooke asked slyly as she came over to Lucas.

"Yeah, pretty girl?" Lucas asked with a smile on his face.

"Do you think you can keep that outfit on tonight?"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jake hugged Jenny as Peyton looked on with a smile.

"I never knew you were so talented," Peyton commented.

"Yeah, well, I am a jack of all trades," Jenny said a bit snobbishly, causing them to laugh.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Later, at dinner, Nathan disappeared for a moment and came back with three huge bouquets of flowers. The first was a bouquet of tulips, the other of Sunflowers and the third of Lilies. He presented the first one to Jenny, for being the most talented stage director slash manager slash actress in Tree Hill. The second bouquet was given to Katrina, who was amazing with her Barbossa performance. Everyone agreed unanimously to this, Brooke even admitting that Katrina had scared her a bit. The final bouquet was given to Karen, for the most convincing Elizabeth Swann anyone had ever seen. Karen blushed a bit and thanked her dad.

"Someone needs to give Nathan and Lucas Flowers, too," Peyton declared, "they were good."  
"Best Pirates I've seen anywhere," Jake agreed.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

That night, after tucking Katrina in, Nathan checked on Karen. She was awake, looking out her window.

"Miss Swann?" he asked, coming in, "How come you're not asleep yet?"

"Dad," Karen said, "When I grow up, I'm going to be a pirate and I'm marrying Captain Jack Sparrow, seriously."

"Well," said Nathan, sitting on her bed, "as long as you take Katchie, me and Hales with you, I'm sure it would be okay. But in the meantime, I want you to go to bed. Even Jack Sparrow went to sleep."

"Dad, It's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow."

"Goodnight, Karen."  
"Goodnight, Daddy."  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley as he came into the bedroom and kissed her neck. Haley smiled and asked Nathan about the girls.

"Katrina, apparently, wants to eat a bushel of apples tomorrow. Karen wants to be a pirate and marry Jack Sparrow." Nathan told her, making Haley laugh. Nathan kissed her on the lips.

"We're happy, aren't we?" Haley asked Nathan, playing with the garter of his pajama boxers in between kisses.

"We are," Nathan said, "we're living happily ever after."

"Yo ho, Yo ho, a pirate's life for me!"

"Kaaaaren!" Nathan and Haley yelled.

"Sorry!"

"Can you guys keep it down? A princess needs her beauty rest, ya know!"  
"So this is what happily ever after is like," Haley said with a smile. Nathan laughed.

-The End-

Well, there it is. I hope you guys liked it. Thank you very much for everyone who reviewed the story, and those who will be reviewing. Thank you!

6/5/06

I'm thinking of making a sequel…either Jake and Peyton's wedding, the birth of Brooke's baby or maybe even Lucas and Brooke's wedding. What do you guys think? )


End file.
